oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Loxs
Light and Time: Clyde calls Loxs by his epithet. | age = Unknown | height = 304 cm (10'0" ft.) | weight = | occupation = ; | birthday = November 19th | relatives = | status = Unknown | residence = | jva = | bounty = At Least 500,000,000Light and Time: Clyde speaks of what Loxs' current bounty is. | Funi eva = | dfname = Taku Taku no Mi (タクタクの実) | dfename = Time-Time Fruit | dfmeaning = Sound of time ticking | dftype = Paramecia }} Loxs was a legendary from years ago.Light and Time: Loxs makes his introduction to the series. He has a bounty of At Least 500,000,000. Appearance Loxs is an extremely tall and burly built man.Light and Time: Loxs' height is emphasized. His muscles are very defined and to the point that his six-pack can be seen through his clothing. Because of this in addition to his normal facial expression, Loxs is an extremely intimidating man. Binding that with the fact he has a bald head and dark skin, Loxs is every weak-willed man's worst nightmare. As mentioned, Loxs is bald, but he does sport a small goatee that is black in color meaning he once possessed black hair. Much like his head, he also lacks eyebrows, though if they did exist they would be black much like the rest of his hair. Loxs' face is very bulky and strong, sometimes even considered meaty as he possesses a wicked jawline. His eyes are crimson in color and possess no pupil, but rather small when compared to the rest of the features of his face like his nose. Taller than any average human, Loxs stands at a solid ten feet of pure muscle. Along the right side of his neck and a little of the right side of his body, Loxs has a dark blue zig-zag tattoo. Following his battle with Henson P. Clyde, Loxs was left with a big scar on his right eye. The scar stretches from across his eye all the way down to the corner of his mouth.Light and Time: Loxs receives the scar from Clyde's "Sword of Light". Loxs' clothing is nothing unique and instead, its rather fitting for both a man of his stature and position. He wears an all-white captain's coat with gold trimming and red shoulder pads that hand over his shoulders, providing cover to his upper body. Underneath it is a black long-sleeved v-neck dress shirt. Finally, his legs are covered by a pair of black slacks and black steel-toed boots.Light and Time: Loxs gets blood on his black boots. After Loxs made his reappearance, he has changed quite a bit. After claiming to be about 90 years old, he notes that his current appearance is him in his prime.Lots of Time: Loxs tells his crewmate that he is in his prime form. He's no longer bald and instead sports a high taper fade on the sides. During the time from his battle against Clyde and now, Loxs received three more scars; one on his stomach, a large one on his chest, and another on his neck. His clothing has changed just slightly. His coat still has the gold trimming and red shoulders pads but is primary color is dark blue-blackish. His shirt is no longer black and is instead a long v-neck grey.Lots of Time: Loxs new appearance all together. Gallery LocksWMP.png|Loxs' new full appearance. Personality Almost always, so long as the situation's mood is not altered, Loxs is always seen baring a sarcastic smirk. For him personally, its more of a self-satisfying thing as negative vibes aren't really his thing.Time Used Well: Loxs gets sort of uneasy after Brady gets uneasy of Sandaconda. When loafing around its hard to see Loxs ever upset. He knows that the vibes he gives out will be picked up on by his crew and he opts to keep them from worrying. The love for his crewmates is quite evident... It is a known fact, that in battle Loxs is a completely different person. Those he deems his opponent does not get his harmless smirk but instead an emotionless expression. His passive nature instantly shifts to a more adamant one where he's willing to take down all enemies for the sake of his victory. In fact, after Clyde appeared on the battlefield and defeated two of his allied crews alone, Loxs stepped down and returned the favor by slaughtering his men as compensation. Relationships Marines Henson P. Clyde: Power and Abilities As the captain of what seemed to be a small squadron of crews, rather powerful crews at that, Loxs is extremely dangerous if not for that fact alone. His words were enough to make Marines retreat and his strength was enough to take multiple laser beams from Clyde's Pika Pika no Mi and even a sword slash explosion to the face, leaving him with nothing but a simple scar.Light and Time: Loxs stabs Clyde in the heart, heals his face, and reveals his scar. With those crews at his disposal, Loxs possess great authority and is well respected. Clyde also claimed and felt that his bounty of At Least 500,000,000 was far less than what he felt he had truly been worth. In fact, he deemed Loxs so dangerous that he ordered his crew to instead of back him up, go out and gather the wounded and take them far away from their battle. Physical Abilities Loxs possesses superhuman strength, especially when being compared to the everyday human. Supposedly he ripped a cannon from a ship and even bunched an incoming cannonball with his bare hand. With simple punches, he could create shockwaves of pressurized air and through his sword, he could rip through the earth itself. Clyde comments that Loxs' strength was much more than his own and that he could not beat him in a battle of brute force.Light and Time: Clyde admits that he could not defeat Locks in a battle of physical strength. He further displays his strength at the end of his battle with Clyde. After telling the Marines to leave and face him another time, he takes Oran's sword, Mizukire, and crushes the Meito with his bare hands.Light and Time: Locks crushes Mizukire with his bares hands. Devil Fruit Loxs ate the Taku Taku no Mi, a Paramecia-type devil fruit that gives him the ability to manipulate decelerate, accelerate, lag, skip, stop, and finally reverse the flow of time. Loxs has had his devil fruit ever since he was a young child and is very adept at using its abilities to the point he has seemingly imbued them into Nochi Kachikage.Light and Time: Locks explains the Taku Taku no Mi's abilities to Clyde. Thanks to this fruit and because Loxs is such a seasoned user of the fruit, he has been able to truly bring out the best of the fruit's abilities. He has been seen being able to teleport around, remove time, and even heal injuries through time. Haki Swordsmanship Feared and renown for his swordsmanship, what truly brings out the fright in his enemies is when he draws Nochi Kachikage. This is mostly due to the fact that Loxs has chosen not to pull this sword out often due to its destructive nature.Light and Time: Clyde recalls that Loxs does not draw his sword often. Even then, Loxs is the one who crafted and made the sword into a black blade. His great mastery over the sword allows him to utilize his devil fruit abilities through it.Light and Time: Loxs uses Skip Lag—Shredder to chop Oran into time pieces. Major Battles Trivia *Loxs' name is a play on the pirate where he was formerly referred to as "Roxs". **User:DamonDraco mentions that it is ironic considering Loxs is bald and Rocks has a flurry of hair. **User:EmperorSigma chose the name “Locks/Loxs” due to the Japanese conflict ion of “Rs” and “Ls” being somewhat interchangeable. References Category:Male Characters Category:Sig's Pirates Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Pirate Captains Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Flashback Introduction Characters